


维罗纳无题系列一 之小三轮(1)

by AllonsyGeronimo



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M, 不想打但是很想加大佬和扣的名字所以随便打一个过过瘾的长tag, 双表哥
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllonsyGeronimo/pseuds/AllonsyGeronimo
Summary: 维罗纳无题系列一的拉灯片段可以脱离正文直接看因为没什么…特别有关联的剧情，知道是双表哥就行





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一辆写了一个多月的车。  
> 感觉被我写成了说明书。  
> 希望看的老师们别想搞死我就好。  
> 在开车和不开车的边缘试探了好久觉得双表哥不开车对不起他们（？）  
> 双表哥真的5555555555我不行了，开了车也觉得对不起他们。

Part 1  
尼可拉开始发力，身体缓慢地离开墙壁，先是后背，再是腰臀，接着是腿和脚，最后是手掌和指尖，仿佛用裸露的皮肤贴着墙壁越久就越能唤回一些理智。尼可拉这时候突然希望他是一张铁片而墙是一面磁石，这样他就会被牢牢钉在墙壁上不得移动分毫。  
再从他自己的思绪里回过神的时候，尼可拉已经重新站在汤姆面前，一只手将金发别在他耳后，手掌整个覆盖着汤姆的脸颊，尼可拉的指尖感受着有些灼热的皮肤，热度从指尖直击心底。这次他没有触电一般地移开，反而将手滑到了汤姆的下巴，微微用力抬起了他的头，让地下室里昏暗的火光照亮汤姆的面容，这时尼可拉终于注意到了汤姆脸颊上的潮红。尼可拉保持着这个姿势没有动，比常人深一些的眼窝在特定的角度下让眼睛完全隐藏在阴影里，尼可拉盯着汤姆的睡颜，时不时还会有无意识的哼咛钻入他耳中。他微微收紧了托着人下巴的手指。  
尼可拉转头又看了一遍四周的环境，确认了除了他对面的那张桌子之外没有别的地方可以供他使用。他又低头看着坐在椅子上毫无反抗之力的汤姆，后撤一条腿屈膝蹲在他面前，再抬头看着汤姆。不知为什么，尼可拉觉得这个姿势看着汤姆才更正确一些，他的腿微微用力，将自己抬高一些，手指插入汤姆金色的长发扶着他的后脑勺。尼可拉忽然感觉有些惊慌，于是他闭上眼睛却没有停止接下来的动作——他感觉到自己的嘴唇碰到了汤姆的。呼吸在一瞬间急促，尼可拉也在一瞬间不想再压抑自己，他放在汤姆后脑勺上的手用力，也抬高身体将自己送近。他张口伸出舌头，趁着汤姆哼咛的空隙撬开了他的唇齿，汤姆火热的口腔灼烧着入侵者的舌头，却没能吓跑它，反而让它更加放肆地扫荡着口腔内部能触及到的每一寸，又不知足地挑逗起这口腔的原居民。入侵者带领着原居民在口腔中狂舞，原居民只能任由入侵者摆布，两条舌头扭曲着，缠绕着，随着汤姆从喉咙深处发出的一声无意识地呻吟尼可拉才停了下来。汤姆急促地呼吸打在尼可拉的脸颊上，在尼可拉恋恋不舍地松开他的嘴唇之后才有所缓解。尼可拉将自己的鼻子埋在汤姆的脖颈处，他能嗅到汤姆身上的一股清香。一个念头瞬间从尼可拉脑中闪过，但随着汤姆因呼吸胸膛上下起伏的节奏而消散。“他怎么会事先准备好呢？”尼可拉把这个念头淹没在汤姆颈间的香味中。  
那个念头被尼可拉打散之后，他突然感觉到一种奇怪的放松，似乎只要汤姆不知道这件事就没有发生过。尼可拉的视线停留在汤姆的脸上，双手却隔着他的衣服在他的上半身刺刺戳戳，他注视着汤姆表情微弱的变化，记忆着他可能存在的敏感点。尼可拉发现，他的手越往下走汤姆的呼吸就越急促，于是他伸手解开了汤姆的腰带，把掖在腰间的衬衣扯开往上卷了卷，意外地直接面对了汤姆在药的作用下已经硬到发紫的勃起。  
“他怎么可以不穿……”尼可拉直勾勾地盯着在没有束缚之后直接竖起来的挺立，悄悄咽了一口口水。在接触到空气之后冷气的刺激下，顶端分泌出了些许液体。尼可拉感到一阵眩晕，注意到汤姆的喉结在微微颤抖，他觉得自己应该做些什么，但又不确定要不要这样做。尼可拉用左手扶着汤姆的下体，右手紧贴着双球握住下体的根部，再将左手覆盖上靠近铃口端的柱体，让他的龟头正好卡在自己的虎口上。两手之间还留有一定的空隙，尼可拉却在这里突然迟疑起来。他感受着手心紧紧贴着的皮肤，皮肤下的血管突出，尼可拉甚至能感受到血管因为充血而导致的抽动。  
“或许他……他有感觉只是醒不过来……？”这个想法刚在脑中形成就被尼可拉自己给否定了，如果他折腾的幅度够大汤姆一定是能醒过来的，只是他现在不知道这个点在哪里，什么时候会碰到。尼可拉大胆地带着些许好奇，手开始在汤姆的根部有节奏地律动，他明显地看到汤姆大腿根部的肌肉瞬间绷紧，汤姆的头也微微摇晃了一下。“如果他一直没有醒，会不会把这个当做一场春梦？”尼可拉控制不住自己的思绪，开始胡思乱想一些有的没的，“或许把他弄醒了他也以为这只是一场梦？”  
头顶传来的一声明显地呻吟让尼可拉收起了脑袋里的想法，他的手已经染上了不少因为生理反应而从顶端渗出的液体让他的律动更加黏腻。他抬头看了一眼汤姆，他还是闭着眼睛，但是眉头紧皱嘴唇微张，还会跟随着他手上突然改变的节奏漏出叹息。尼可拉心里猛的一紧，左手往下一沉再向上移动，缓缓离开柱体。他注视着还粘在手心上的粘液，又看了看人充血泛红的头部，只迟疑了一秒中就把头凑过去，先是轻轻亲吻了亮晶晶的小孔，又伸出舌头，用舌尖舔舐掉上面的液体，再让舌尖顶住那个孔轻轻打转，打转的幅度越来越大，从小孔周围扩散到整个头部，接着是下面的柱体。尼可拉将右手没有覆盖到的地方都照顾到之后，张口一点点吞下那柱体，让口腔适应他的形状，再慢慢深入。碰到右手之后，尼可拉认为自己还能吞下更多，索性右手松开了柱体，握上了下面柔软的球体，在掌心里用手掌轻轻挤压着。他继续吞着，感觉到口腔内的物体已经快要顶到让他干呕的部分才停下。尼可拉有些生疏地喘着气，因为嘴被撑开，涎水也不自主地顺着柱体流下。他稍微缓了一下，无意识地收缩着口腔和喉咙，惹得汤姆的身体十分紧绷。尼可拉现在看不出汤姆有没有醒过来，也不愿意想，干脆在适应了汤姆的尺寸之后开始小幅度地吞吐起来。他能听到自己的涎水因为动作而发出的响声，也能听到汤姆从他上方发出的低沉又柔软的呻吟，他始终僵着舌头，做着简单的吞吐，一直到他突然听到了一句微弱但清晰地话从他上方传来：“动动你的舌头，candidate。”  
尼可拉的身体被那句话定住了一般，突然不再动作，紧张让他突然慌乱，牙齿挂住了脆弱的柱体让汤姆发出了微弱的吸气声。“我帮不了你，candidate。”汤姆的声音充满了欲望，这是尼可拉第一次听到汤姆这样的声音，他下意识吞咽口水，收缩的口腔让汤姆发出一阵让尼可拉更想象不到的呻吟。尼可拉突然意识到汤姆是有在享受这个过程而不是反感，这个想法让他不再那么紧张，于是他继续壮着胆子，试图遵从汤姆刚刚说的那句话移动一下自己的舌头。  
毫无章法的动作让原本就昏昏沉沉的汤姆又增加了混乱的快感，尼可拉的舌头总是在汤姆想让他碰某个地方的时候巧妙避开，再在他毫无准备的时刻刺到他敏感的部位。汤姆因为药效而全身发软，想用手抓住尼可拉的头发指引他一下却怎么也抬不起手来，只能通过他自己唯一能控制的声带提示尼可拉他碰的是哪儿。好在尼可拉分辨能力很强，没一会儿就熟悉地掌握了汤姆呻吟的声调代表了什么含义，他卖力地在汤姆的下体上舔舐吮吸，也清楚地感觉着口中物体的颤抖，听着汤姆的呻吟中逐渐增加的颤音。他意识到或许是时候了，就用右手照顾着双球，左手拉上了汤姆垂在一旁的右手，加快了嘴上起落的速度和口腔收缩的频率，从规律地收缩变得毫无章法。紧接着，他听到了一声颤抖的呜咽，左手也被握住，他抓住了机会将下体一次吞到最深，感受着在他喉咙里爆发的液体，因为重力依旧顺着柱体从口中流出。尼可拉慢慢地吐出汤姆的下体，抬头看着汤姆有些迷朦的眼睛，直视着他咽下了口中残留的精华，再低头仔细地舔干净了柱体，之后起身抬起汤姆的下巴再次吻了上去。  
汤姆还在感受着瞬间爆发的快感，就看到尼可拉当着他的面咽下了他的精华，他想说些什么可药效和快感让他张不开嘴，只能看着尼可拉舔舐他自己的下体，而他的下体再次在尼可拉的嘴下硬了起来。汤姆心里笑了一声，还没来得及赞叹一句药效真不错就被尼可拉强势地吻阻断了他的想法。尼可拉的吻不出意外地具有侵略性，和他的外貌一样，但和汤姆认识到的性格不一样。汤姆脑中闪过的第一反应竟是这个孩子还有很强的可塑之处，一定会成为一名比他更出色的“提伯尔特”。尼可拉仿佛是发现了汤姆的思绪不在他这里，狠狠地吮吸了一下汤姆的舌头，汤姆才反应过来这个吻已经进行了有一会儿了。汤姆试图动一下自己的舌头夺回主动性，怎奈何药效还没有消散太多，只能微微动一点点，但这一点点的动作仿佛给尼可拉带来了希望，汤姆注意到尼可拉看着他的眼睛突然亮了起来，里面的热度能灼伤汤姆的皮肤。汤姆又动了一下舌头，这次是为了提醒尼可拉让他换气，然而尼可拉没有猜出这一点，一直到汤姆快要因为这个吻窒息才松开他。汤姆大口喘着气，尼可拉才注意到汤姆因为缺氧而更红的脸颊。尼可拉有些心虚，但他自己还没有来得及发泄的欲望让他管不了那么多。他俯身将汤姆从椅子上抱起来，把他整个人都放在桌子上，就着姿势扯下了汤姆原本就被脱到膝盖的裤子和尼可拉觉得碍事的鞋。冰凉的空气触及皮肤让汤姆的大脑从药物中清醒了一些，集中精力注意到现在的情形之后，他冲着眼中有些压抑和询问的尼可拉微弱地点了点头。  
“Master……！”得到准许的尼可拉简直欣喜若狂，他站在桌边，用因为激动而有些颤抖地双手扯着汤姆的衣领，一个用力就将衣服直接拽开，扣子被弹飞到了不知道什么地方，碰到底板或是墙壁，发出清脆的声响回荡在地下室内。  
汤姆内心一阵无奈，没想到他自己还这样报销了一件衣服，奈何他现在还是浑身乏力，就连动动手指头都艰难的要命，只能任了尼可拉继续。


	2. 小三轮(2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 字数超了，接上

Part 2  
尼可拉扯开外套，意外又不意外地发现汤姆只穿了这一件外套，他脖子上带着一个不小的十字架，正好横在他胸口。尼可拉把十字架移开贴着放在汤姆的耳边，又把衣服往两边随便一拨就凑过去亲吻刚刚十字架横着的地方。  
嘴唇刚接触到皮肤的瞬间，汤姆全身就感受到一阵酥麻，不知道是真到动情的时刻还是药效过于强大，他动不了头，没法看尼可拉的动作，便闭上眼睛用感官去感受。他感觉到尼可拉的嘴唇在他的胸口轻轻摩擦，胡子也刮着周围的皮肤引得一阵酥痒。他感觉到那张嘴在吮吸他的皮肤，轻轻地，舌头也出来绕着刚吮吸过的地方打转。他感觉到尼可拉口中的炙热，带着他的体温一起升高，带着他的思绪左右摇摆。  
尼可拉没太过于纠结于那个十字架所处的位置，他将注意力转移去了汤姆胸前的小点，因为冷空气的刺激已经挺立着等待着可能会到来的逗弄。他当然不能让它们失望。他用两只手分别覆盖上了两个端点，感受着手心中突出的两点和整个手掌都可以感受到的美好的胸部。因为长期训练，汤姆的胸肌十分可观，即使是被软禁了这么久，无法回复原来的训练量，它们的气势也丝毫不弱，仍旧让尼可拉欣赏了好一会儿。自然，他也不愿怠慢，尼可拉尽力让手掌能触碰到汤姆胸口更多的皮肤，再微微施压，对待它们就像他之前温柔地对待过的姑娘的胸一般。  
汤姆虽然在药的作用下已经经不起再强烈的折腾，但他还是不满意尼可拉的动作和力度。他尽力抬手，右手握上了尼可拉左手的手腕，再用力推了一下。尼可拉很是惊奇，惊奇于汤姆的动作，他领悟了汤姆在想什么，就顺着他示意的开始发力，刚一动作就从汤姆的口中听到了令人难以抑制的短促的呻吟。  
“Master你是……”尼可拉激动地开口，还没说什么酒被人的又一声呻吟打断。尼可拉深呼吸着，手上的力度越来越大，汤姆的胸已经被他揉的通红，乳尖也热的发烫。  
“别总是停在这儿，你就是来给我揉胸的？”尼可拉听到了这句轻到差点被他忽视了的话突然全身一顿，一只手往下捏住了汤姆的腰。他感受到手掌心里突然的抽搐，也注意到了汤姆突然移动的喉结。  
汤姆刚说完那句就有点后悔，其实尼可拉把他揉得挺舒服的，就这样保持着说不定能一直熬到药效过去，但是他知道要单单是这样他们俩都不会有什么好果子吃，所以就在尽量不被监视者发现的情况下轻声催促尼可拉继续下一步。他知道他今天应该是处于什么位置。一个是让尼可拉发泄一下他体内的欲火，让卡普莱特对他知根知底——在床上的表现大抵是最放松也最紧绷的状态了。一个是卡普莱特给“提伯尔特”性教育课的工具，要让尼可拉知道有机会就要上，不管这个机会是什么，或者后果可能是什么，还能向尼可拉展示他将来可能会有的未来，如果他能想到这么远。  
他没想到尼可拉还是没有进行下一步。尼可拉貌似对他的身体充满兴趣，甚至是超出了只是想占有的兴趣，这让汤姆有些始料未及。汤姆用好不容易才找回来的理智想清楚了如果尼可拉在十分钟之内还没进行下一步的后果，又努力抵挡着腰间微凉的手带给他的刺激，让快要被欲望占有的思维暂时守住大脑的主动权，费劲地抬起一条腿直接勾在尼可拉的腰上。他对上尼可拉惊愕的眼神，在他的注视之下舔了舔有些发干的嘴唇。  
“再磨蹭一会儿就有人要占你的位置了。”汤姆似笑非笑地看着尼可拉，注意到他因为这句话突然紧张起来，也感觉到腰间的手瞬间握紧了他的腰，甚至有些弄疼了他，但是他不介意，毕竟更疼的在后头。  
尼可拉现在的脑中全都是汤姆的那句“再磨蹭就被占位置”，他不太明白这句话的意思，现在也抽不出时间想，也更不想让这句话成真。他一只手扶好汤姆在他腰间的大腿，另一只手放在嘴里随便舔了两下手指就对着汤姆主动送上来的后穴探去。完全闭合着的后穴被尼可拉的中指强行打开，他感觉到腰间的腿突然收紧，把他往近地带了一下，手指顺着惯性也往里深入了点。温热的后穴有规律地紧缩，尼可拉跟着收缩频率往深了插着手指。一根全没入再抽出一半，就着动作再加一根插进去，重复之前的动作一直到尼可拉把四根手指都全部插入了汤姆的后穴，并能在里面弯曲活动。尼可拉用柔软的指腹触摸更柔软的肠道内壁，在里面给后穴做着放松的按摩。待尼可拉抽出手指时，汤姆的后穴已经松软到合不拢，他注视着有规律地收缩着的后穴，不管怎么收缩后穴总是有那么一点缝隙。尼可拉抬头看了一眼正放空着的汤姆，咽回了征求同意的话，利落地解开腰带释放出自己硬的发疼的欲望，那只还在汤姆大腿上的手又稳了稳，就移到胯骨上把汤姆往他身边扯了一点。尼可拉扶好他自己，对准了入口就开始缓慢地往里送。  
性器戳在了汤姆臀瓣上，这让他从快感和空虚的临界点回神。尼可拉的开拓让他吃了一惊，毕竟他以为尼可拉会直接一口气捅进来再干他个底朝天。冰凉的手指在他的体内点火，他也收缩着后穴试图找到些快感压抑药效，这药效只在他第一次高潮的时候减轻了一点，尼可拉再点着火之后体内的空虚感越垒越多，单是几根手指什么问题都解决不了。他试图继续和药效反抗，可手指抽出他体内的瞬间，他的身体里就只剩下空虚，他下意识将腿牢牢缠在尼可拉的腰上，尽力找回刚刚手指在体内按揉的放松好容纳即将入侵的性器。尼可拉没让他等太久，顶端从外面挤了进来，因为尼可拉之前的扩展，预期的疼痛并没有到来。汤姆深吸了一口气，由着身体的本能让肠道收缩引着那东西插入。尼可拉进入的速度正好配合上了他身体的适应力，在尼可拉整个进入之后，汤姆听到他自己松了口气，体内的空虚终于有所缓和，穴口除了酸胀没有别的触感，他有些不自觉地扭了扭腰，又听到上面人的一声倒抽气。  
“那就把自己暂时交给动物的本性吧。”汤姆用所剩无几的理智做了一个结论，就任凭欲望将他淹没。他将另一条腿也缠在尼可拉的腰间，一使劲让体内的性器更加深入了一些，他毫不掩饰地从鼻腔中发出一个柔软的音节，这音节让尼可拉顾不上那么多，顾不上体会身下人的体内是多么让他疯狂，双手稳住汤姆的胯，一个收腰就开始在汤姆身上动作起来。  
或许是因为药效，汤姆的后穴湿答答的，尼可拉运动起来几乎没什么太大的阻力，肠液因为尼可拉剧烈的动作从两人交合的地方溅了一桌子，屋里到处都是躯体碰撞的声音，粘腻的水声和吱呀作响的桌子的哀嚎。  
汤姆从那个鼻音之后就没有再发出什么明显的呻吟，他半开的口中只会偶尔在尼可拉插入的时候发出短暂又零碎的哼咛。从尼可拉动起来开始汤姆就已经在欲望中失去了自我，只是他多年的习惯让他将所有的声响都本能一般地吞下，只有在刺激到他本能控制不住的地步才会发出一点声响。这让尼可拉不禁开始怀疑起来自己的能力，他观察着汤姆，总觉得他自己没有让他舒服到，于是他停下了动作，抽出自己，把汤姆从桌子竖着上抱了起来，让汤姆的双腿重新盘在腰间。他低头时正好对上汤姆焦糖一般的眼睛，一双被情欲笼罩的有些涣散的眼睛。没等汤姆开口，尼可拉就把他抵在墙上，一瞬间失去托力的下坠感让汤姆搂紧尼可拉，尼可拉借着重力，又重新把自己插了进去。  
“操你个混小子…”汤姆感觉到自己被突然填满，刚刚身体空虚的叫嚣再次消失，没有别的受力点的汤姆只能靠着腿和胳膊抱紧了尼可拉。因为重力，汤姆感觉到他的身体又被尼可拉打开了一点，瞬间没顶的陌生快感让汤姆没忍住爆出了一句话。尼可拉没给他机会让他说第二句，双手握着他的腰就开始向上顶。  
这次汤姆几乎是趴在尼可拉的耳边的，他发出的每一个细微的声响尼可拉都听得一清二楚。尼可拉听着汤姆在喉咙里打转的呻吟，慢慢摸索着往他的敏感点撞击，突然就听到了一声变了调的哼鸣。尼可拉一个激动就狠狠地往那个地方捅去。  
汤姆虽然不是第一次被人操，但之前的几次没有人在不在意他有没有爽到，就像他操别人的时候一样。尼可拉是第一个找到他体内敏感点的人，再加上他激动地一顿乱捅，难得让汤姆爆发出几声急促的尖叫，因为快感眼前发黑，胳膊腿也被捅地使不上力气就要往下掉。尼可拉尽力托着他，向上顶的力度让汤姆感觉他自己要被嵌在墙里，再加上他向下滑的劲儿，尼可拉的每次猛冲都直击要害，让他止不住地颤抖。尼可拉没动几下就感觉到咬着他的肌肉猛地一阵收缩，险些射在里面。他听着汤姆再次高潮之后的喘息，没打算让他缓缓，继续冲着花心使劲抽插。  
还没从刚刚的高潮中反应过来的汤姆又被新的一轮强硬的快感击溃，他目前能做的就是让他自己别掉下去，但是海啸一般的快感让汤姆无法集中注意力。他的下巴放在尼可拉的肩膀上，眼睛有些失焦地看着前方，被快感笼罩的他跟着尼可拉抽插的频率也发出无意识的呻吟，声音不大，但在尼可拉耳边简直就是催化剂。尼可拉痴迷一般地控制着抽插速度，听着耳边动人的呻吟，他低声地唤了一句“汤姆”，紧接着明显感觉到对方身体瞬间紧绷，但他依旧在人耳边小声叫着，配合着他的动作。  
“汤姆。”他深深顶进去，又浅浅抽出。  
“汤姆。”他歪头舔了一下对方的耳廓。  
“汤姆。”他凑近了念着，把鼻息都喷到了人耳中。  
“汤姆。”他感受着越收越紧的后穴，用力抽插了几下。  
尼可拉的高潮是安静的，不出一点声响，只有突然急促的呼吸声和突然僵住的动作。汤姆也因为尼可拉叫的那几声再次到达临界点，在感受到体内的爆发时他也再次战栗着登上顶峰。  
之后是一阵寂静，两人维持着这个姿势和状态一言不发。就在汤姆想张口让尼可拉放他下去的时候，他突然感受到后颈一阵剧痛便失去了意识。  
尼可拉在打晕汤姆之后抱着他回到了桌子上，把他放下之后才慢慢将自己退出来，尼可拉打量了一下这片狼籍，趁着夜色去打了水，把汤姆从里到外小心地清洗了一番再给他穿整齐，又把屋子也都打扫了一遍。尼可拉思来想去，还是决定把汤姆送回塔楼顶的卧室。在将汤姆安顿好之后，尼可拉用最快的速度逃回了自己的房间。

fin.


End file.
